Pillows
by Perryels
Summary: Takao cannot sleep without pillows.
1. Chapter 1

_Revised: 7/21/13_

**A little story I came up with for one of my many headcanons.**

_**Takao cannot sleep without pillows and Midorima knows this. Whenever they would happen to sleep together (most often at training camp) and there would be no extra pillows for Takao, Midorima would (secretly) let Takao cling onto him.**_

* * *

**Pillows**

Takao liked hugging pillows when sleeps.

He liked wrapping his limbs around the soft cushions, liked the feel of its fabric against his face when he squeezed it closer to him. He liked snuggling it under or over the covers. Sometimes, Takao didn't even need a blanket. All he needed was a pillow, and its warmth would be more than enough.

A night without a pillow by his side was a lonely night. A night without a pillow was a sleepless night.

_Takao liked hugging pillows when he sleeps._

He also preferred body pillows.

One time at training camp, Takao had been faced with a huge dilemma. The room he had shared with Midorima had _no_ extra pillows. In fact, they only had just the right set of commodities to use—a pair of futon and one pillow that went along with it. Of course, they could have easily asked for another pillow, but apparently, there were _charges_ and they had no budget for that.

So Takao started wailing, flinging his arms up in the air in the most dramatic way as he cried out, "How am I going to sleep for the night?!" and "Aw man, this sucks! I knew I should've brought my own!" And then he turned to Midorima. "Shin-cha~n!" He whined and pulled at the sleeve of the other's shirt. "I can't sleep without a pillow. Give me yours."

Midorima shook Takao's hand off of him and quickly swooped his pillow out of his reach.

"Use your own pillow," he said coldly. "If you can't sleep, it's not my problem."

"Hmph. How mean."

Midorima ignored Takao's remark and nestled comfortably under his blanket. Meanwhile, Takao gave one last grunt in frustration and threw the sheets over his head, mumbling, "Shin-chan's so mean..." There was no exchange of good nights. Only the sound of the lamp being switched off by Midorima.

Later that night, Midorima wasn't able to sleep as quickly as he would have wanted to. Studies occupied his mind—he mostly mused about how he was going to begin a class project which was already due by next week. The stress was obviously keeping him up, because after all, Midorima was still a regular high school student, and he made sure that academics were also his top priority. It wasn't always _just_ basketball.

_And Takao should do the same_, Midorima would sometimes think. Not that he was concerned or anything. _Of course not._ He just didn't want to be bothered over lending notes and teaching how a particular assignment goes ever so often.

Midorima nodded in agreement with himself, when his train of thought was suddenly cut short.

Low sounds broke the silence of the room, and Midorima quickly put his guard up, thinking that a cat might have been nearby (he also shuddered because he simply disliked cats). Until he realized how silly that thought was. _There couldn't possibly be a cat inside the room._ And that the low sounds were actually soft snores and deep breathing—not purring or hissing.

He sighed in relief and turned to the futon next to him.

It was Takao after all.

The light from the lampposts outside streaming through the shoji windows gave Midorima a clear view of Takao—his mouth was slightly agape as he lay sprawled over his futon in the most unattractive manner, his sheets bunched up at the feet.

Midorima shook his head. After all his complaining, he ends up sleeping like..._this_. He would say 'like a baby' but that didn't seem quite appropriate.

Midorima turned away, deeming it time to get some sleep, when the light snores started to sound like mumbles. Midorima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Takao, are you awake?" He whispered. The sleeping figure, of course, did not reply. So Midorima dismissed it.

That was until the mumbled sounds became a bit clearer and Midorima could actually make out words from it.

"Shin-chan..." Takao muttered in an idle slur. "...is stupid." He turned his back to Midorima, and Midorima had just felt a little vein throb on the side of his temple. Because stupid? _Who was?_ Takao mumbled more intelligible words and the last Midorima was able to understand was "...I want pillows..."

Midorima was in disbelief. "He couldn't possibly be still thinking about that."

Yet again, Midorima had dismissed it, wanting to really get some shut-eye this time. When he heard tussling of sheets, and all of a sudden, he felt two hands start palming him. Midorima shot up, outraged as he saw Takao upright and his hands freely feeling its way over his personal space.

"Takao...!" He hissed. Midorima didn't dare yell. Captain Ootsubo and the rest of the senpai who were in the other room wouldn't be too pleased about it. "This is ridiculous!"

And it really was.

Somehow, Takao had managed to get under Midorima's blanket, and when Midorima pulled it away, there was Takao, clinging onto his leg and arms securely fastened around his thigh with no plans of letting go anytime soon. And Takao looked so comfortable, that for some reason, Midorima couldn't seem to just shake him off. Not when his face hailed pure innocence, a small content smile even gracing the corners of his lips.

"Honestly..."

Midorima released a sigh and slowly slipped his leg out of Takao's hold. Takao stirred a little, feeling for the warmth the he once had. Midorima then pulled him up ever so gently by the arms until their bodies were in level. And Midorima was probably going to regret this in the morning (or not?), he had let Takao wrap his arms around his torso, his legs scrambling over Midorima's own.

Takao's grab was instant as he snuggled against Midorima's chest.

"You fool..." Midorima trailed off silently as he weaved long fingers in the point guard's locks, pulling him closer.

Midorima was glad he didn't give Takao his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you guys suggested I make a sequel, so here you go! (This isn't part of my headcanon anymore). By the way, the first chapter was revised—I revised it like, four times? D: I just...ugh. Too many errors!**

**Anyway, this is short and silly. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"What is happening here..." It was more of a demand really. Miyaji was standing by the doorway, displeased at the sight before him as his patience was being slowly shred down to nothing. He turned to Kimura. "Kimura..."

But as if he had read the fuming teenager's mind, Kimura replied, "Sorry. No pineapples today."

As opposed to Miyaji, Kimura was rather amused. He would have to applaud the pair later on as well for pissing off Miyaji _this_ bad and so early in the morning.

Miyaji grunted and turned, walking away just in time to bump into Captain Ootsubo, who had just finished getting dressed from a nice shower and was on his way to greet his favourite kouhai a good morning.

"For the love of god, Ootsubo. We woke them up ten times thirty minutes ago, but look at them," Miyaji began, "_look_ at _them,_" he added and pointed a finger towards the sleeping pair with so much intensity he could have shot laser beams from it. "Did they become deaf from the sounds of their stupid lovey-dovey thumping hearts? _Why_ do we tolerate this?" He sounded almost pleading as he faced the captain.

"Because we're good senpai, Miyaji," Ootsubo only replied. "We care for them."

Miyaji rolled his eyes and scoffed as he stormed out. "Whatever. I'm getting breakfast."

"Oh! Save me some miso soup, will ya?" Kimura called off just before Miyaji rounded the corner. The power forward was not planning on leaving. Not until he got himself a little 'souvenir' in the form of candid photographs of the two.

Ootsubo, on the other hand tried to make sense of the situation—Midorima who was looking uncomfortable and as stiff as a board, and Takao, who was laid over him, arms and legs spread wide around Midorima's body, his face snuggling the side of Midorima's neck.

"Now… How in the world…" He stared at the two sceptically.

"He kind of looks like a crab, doesn't he?" Kimura commented, to which Oostubo nodded in agreement to.

"I guess it's time for them to rise and shine." Out of nowhere, Ootsubo had pulled out an air horn from some place. Kimura cupped his ears at the immediate sight of it. He feared for his hearing. And just like that, the whole camp had awakened.

"_WHAT? WHERE'S THE FIRE_?!" Takao shot up in genuine panic. Midorima, who was underneath him, winced at the sudden shift of weight. "Shin-chan…" Takao suddenly began, realizing that he was on top of (and practically crushing) someone. "How did you get there?"

Midorima turned away, embarrassed at the close proximity and their _compromising_ position, but annoyed because the point guard _was_ indeed heavy. "T-Takao…" He sputtered. "Get off me!"

"Oh, but wow. You make such a good pillow, Shin-chan." As if ignoring Midorima, he had simply patted his shoulder, a wide grin across his face. Midorima held back the urge to smack him.

"Get. _Off_. Me." Midorima repeated more gravely.

"But—!"

There were crashing sounds and Takao yelling out frantically as Kimura and Ootsubo made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

"That's why we care, Kimura. That's why we care."

* * *

**I just love these three senpai.**


End file.
